Team Effort!
by L.M.T.O.P
Summary: It's hard to be around the people that annoy you the most. Especially when you figure out that things aren't what you thought they were. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Team effort! **

Disclaimer I sadly don't own any of these amazing characters

I just wanna say before you start reading that this is my first fanfiction and it's a real honor that you chose to read this. Hope you enjoy :)

I was getting ready with Lisa, Mia, Jill and Sydney for the school dance tonight at my house, I don't know if I should feel or excited… I mean don't get me wrong I love to go dancing but I just feel like something was going to happen during the dance. Oh well. When we were all ready I'd have to admit we looked pretty good. I had on an embellished mesh dress that is black and white while Lisa wore a green peplum dress; Mia wore a navy blue ruched dress while Sydney went with a light purple long sleeved lace dress. Anyways enough about what we're wearing. We all piled up into my black Mustang (what can I say? Abe has his uses.)

"Hey Rose, you think the boys will do anything to us tonight" Said Mia as she was looking at straight at me from the rear view mirror.

"I hope not… I mean they'd probably be busy trying to hit on every girl at the dance." I said while I was pulling into the parking lot of St. Vlad's.

While we were all getting out of the car I could see the Russians back as he headed into the school with his group of pricks. The only bad thing is that I can see that Avery and her group of whore were with them.

"Hey Lis look who's with the douche packers!" I finally pointed them out to the group.

"Rose let's try and not to start something tonight. Alright? Let's just ignore them; I look to damn good right now to be mad!" I don't know if it was just me or did Lisa seem like she was on edge…

As we walked into the gym hey decorated it with a lot of streamers and balloons that were gold and silver. We soon found a table but it was sadly right next to… that's right you guessed it Dimitri and his friends. Thank God they didn't seem to notice us since they were scanning for their next victim. But sadly the moment didn't last long when Mason spotted us and he came and sat down. Mason was actually one of the guy's in that group that was nice to us but that's cause everyone knew he had the biggest crush on Mia.

"Girls you look amazing, as always." I knew he meant that except he was looking straight at Mia.

"You clean up nice Mase did your hair up and everything! Who are you trying to impress?" I said why winking at him. He really did look nice; he had his hair kind of slicked back while he was in a tux. Sadly after that Dimitri came up to us with his 6'7 sexiness. Um… I didn't just say that!

"Mason I don't understand why you want to talk to them. Especially Rose." Lisa was holding my arm so I wouldn't try and break Dimitri's face in. Obviously the night wasn't getting off to a good start.

"Dimitri why don't you just leave your presence annoys me. Away with you." Waving my hand waiting for a snarky reply it was surprising to see he just walked away. After that Mason mumbled something about being embarrassed.

"Rose did you really just say away with you?" Mia asked as she burst out laughing. I couldn't help it then because I started laughing which cause Sydney and Lisa to laugh. While we were laughing I heard my song come on Whine up by Kat Deluna I grabbed Lisa's arm and dragged her out to the dance floor I could see Mia and Sydney getting up and they joined us while we were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, then all of a sudden we were soaked. All the other students got somewhat wet but we got most of the impact, off to the side I could see Avery laughing her ass off with her friends while they had their phones out most likely recording it. But Dimitri wasn't by her side (suspicious). I walked right up to her punched her in the face and she fell backwards.

"You fucking little bitch you planned this!" she got up and slapped me so hard that my head turned. Which only made me see red; I turned around pushed her on to the ground and repeatedly punched her in the face. I could hear her followers screaming and I could feel someone trying to pry me off of her. Then all of a sudden to large hands grabbed me and dragged me out of the dance and into the nearest hallway. I could hear the clicking of heels which meant Lisa, Mia and Sydney were following us. As soon as I was put down in front of me I saw Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mason.

We stood there staring at each other and then…

To be continued!

Please read and review! Thanks for reading my very first fanfiction sorry if the grammar and stuff was terrible I don't have a Beta. Um… Thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Team effort!

Disclaimer I sadly don't own any of these amazing characters

I would like to thank my beta very much! Kayahartford-belikov

Previously

As soon as I was put down in front of me I saw Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mason.

We stood there staring at each other and then…

Now

I went off on Dimitri. "Who the hell said you could touch me! You were a part of that, weren't you? That's why you weren't there! You would rather have your whore record it then watch it later! You have some nerve Dimitri Belikov!" I was poking Dimitri's chest while saying this.

"God Rose calm down he was only trying to help us!" I looked at Lissa like she was crazy.

"How could you side with him Lis!"

"Rose, Lissa has a point. If it weren't for Dimitri we'd be in a shit load of trouble… Well you'd be in a shit load of trouble." I was giving Mia and Lissa an are you serious look.

"God Rosie, you can at least be grateful. No need to go bat shit crazy on someone that was only trying to help." Why was he looking at me like I'm stupid?!

"Hey shut up pyro I could've handled myself just fine. That means no help was required!" All of a sudden Sydney slapped Adrian. I didn't even realize they were talking to each other, considering the fact that Adrian is one of the biggest players in school other than Dimitri. I couldn't help it; I started laughing like crazy, when I say that; I was dying on the ground laughing. But the laughing was cut short due to the fact that teachers were storming down the hall at us.

I'll admit it in the shock I was the first to react and pushed Dimitri in the direction of the teachers since he might be able to slow them down if he fell, since he's like a giant wall anyways. We all ran out into the field and followed the path the teachers didn't know about to a cabin. Surprisingly Dimitri was with us, well good thing he didn't get caught.

"Rose! Why the fuck would you do that, after I helped you in the gym!" I was too busy trying to pick the lock in the cabin so we could go in since it was kind of cold.

"Aw don't worry about it comrade, I knew you would make it out of their clutches alive."

"God Rose can you hurry up!" I gave Christian a dirty look but then when I looked at Lissa she was giving me a dirty look. If looks could kill.. The cabin door swung open and Mia rushed past me into the cabin.

"Hey Christian give me your lighter." Mason said as he was pulling out candles from the drawers. How the candles got there I have no idea.

"Who said I had a lighter! Why don' t you ask Adrian he's the one that smokes!" Everyone looked around but Sydney and Adrian weren't there strange…

"Oh Chrissie just give him the damn lighter so we could see!" I could see that Dimitri was going to say something but Lissa dragged me outside.

"Rose what did I tell you? Not to start anything tonight and you're going to get into it with Christian!" Something was defiantly up if Lissa was defending the assholes.

"What's your problem Lissa?! It isn't like this is the first time Christian and I got into a fight. Why do keep defending the prick?" If Lissa wasn't mad before then she was furious now.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that Rose!" The shock settled in when those words left her mouth. She probably realized what she did because her hands flew up to her mouth.

"You're dating him! Since when did you start liking him? You always thought he was a jerk! You ranted with me about how much you hated him!" That's when the puzzle pieces started coming together, Lissa always saying she was busy and she had a lot of work to do and all that. I was so mad I started storming back into the cabin. I could hear Lissa calling my name telling me to wait, Christian had his back facing me. Dimitri saw it before Christian and just before he could warn Christian I turned him towards me and punched him right in the face. Blood started gushing out of his nose and Lissa ran towards him cradling his head in her arms.

"Oh my fucking God Rose! Can't you act more mature instead of being such a child throwing a temper tantrum?" Mia, Mason, and Eddie rushed to see what all the commotion was since they were in a completely different room.

"Sorry that I'm such a freaking child Dimitri! Maybe if you didn't pull that stupid prank none of this stupid shit would of happened!' I said while I was sizing him up.

"Why would you think I would do that stupid shit? I have better things to do with my life than think about you!" I was going to say something else but the door suddenly burst in and the headmistress walked in and man did she looked pissed when she saw what was happening. Dimitri and I were screaming at each other while everyone else was trying to stop Christian's nose from bleeding.

"Everyone follow me to my office we have something very important to discuss. Don't think about trying to run we have the whole place surrounded." As soon as we walked into her office Adrian and Sydney were there with twigs and leaves in their hair…

"Now you are all going to be sent to a camp where you will learn to get along. I am tired of having to deal with you every single day."

Everyone looked really shocked and obviously I couldn't keep my mouth closed…

Hope you enjoyed readings review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Team Effort!

Previously

"Now you are all going to be sent to a camp where you will learn to get along. I am tired of having to deal with you every single day."

Everyone looked really shocked and obviously I couldn't keep my mouth closed…

Now

"You can't just send us away you crazy hag! Don't you need parental consent?!"

"On the contrary Miss Hathaway I do have parental consent, your parents have already signed the forms for you all to be sent to the camp. Seems like they were tired of having to deal with the problems you've all created. Now you can all leave my office, now don't think I'm letting everyone off easy. Goodnight." After saying that Kirova walked out of the office.

"Great, that's fan-fucking-tastic! It's your entire fault Rose! If you don't always get so worked up about everything then this wouldn't have happened!" I opened my mouth to say something until Lissa beat me to it.

"Christian be quiet we're all getting sent so it can't only be Roses fault. By the way Sydney what is up with your hair?" Everyone had their eyes turned to Sydney and Adrian.

"I um… Just fell… Yes that's right I fell." I could tell something was up since Sydney would look everywhere but at us.

"Sydney, are you that embarrassed to tell them that we're in a relationship? What's so bad about being with me? Is it because everyone labels me as a playboy? Or are you to afraid of what everyone would think of you!" That's when Adrian got up and left but Sydney chased after him.

"Well I guess if everyone is coming out with their relationships Mia and I have something to tell you guys…" Mason looked so nervous but I pieced it together before he could say anything.

"You guys are together too! First Christian and Lissa, then Adrian and Sydney, now Mia and Mason!" I couldn't understand why my best friends were so scared of coming out with their relationships.

"Lis, Mia you have a ride right? I'm going home to pack." As I was exiting the door Belikov had to say something.

"Rose don't you think you're being over dramatic? So what your friends didn't come and tell you about their relationships, shouldn't you just be supportive? Obviously you can't even show that you care enough about your friends since you're acting this way."

Probably to everyones surprise, I didn't say anything and just walked out of the office going towards my car. On my way home all I could think is that everyone is dating someone except me.

As I got home I was bombarded with questions but mostly from my mom. "Rose you heard about that camp? I'm glad that they decided to send you to a camp instead of expulsion. Now go and pack!" I have a feeling my moms a little to excited about me leaving… Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Effort chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters :(

I wanna thank my beta for being awesome!

Previously

"Rose you heard about that camp? I'm glad that they decided to send you to a camp instead of expulsion. Now go and pack!" I have a feeling my moms a little to excited about me leaving… Oh well.

Now

Ugh I hate mornings with a burning passion. After I finished packing I just passed out on my bed since it was so late. My mom and dad decided it was an amazing idea to see their darling daughter off to camp, since I'm going to end up being there for awhile, whenever Kirova sees fit to have us back in school.

"Rose hurry up we're going to be late!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The bus doesn't leave until 30 minutes, someone's definitely in a rush to get me out of the house.

Anyways after being hustled to the car and being driven to the school I saw that I wasn't the only one to get their early, as I looked a little closer I realized that it was none other than Dimitri Belikov and his mom. This is the weird thing even though Dimitri and despised each other our moms were really close friends.

"Olena! Long time no see! How is everyone? Wow Dimitri look at you, did you get even taller?"

"Mrs. Hathaway nice to see you, no I don't think I got taller, maybe you shrunk?" Both my parents and Olena laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh God this day couldn't start off any worse." As soon as I said that a car pulled into the parking lot and of course out came Lissa and Christian with his aunt Tasha. God really couldn't hate me more, I just want to go back to sleep. Lissa didn't make a move to say anything to me since she probably knew that I was still a little pissed off at her. But of course Tasha had to come up and talk to me, everyone knew that things were always tense between Tasha and I ever since I found one of my boyfriends with her doing the unspeakable act… Or the act that I'd really rather forget.

"Hey Rosie, how are you? Talk to Ambrose lately?" She said with a cheeky smile. Of course the bitch had to say something.

I really didn't want to start anything in the morning but the bitch had it coming "Oh Tasha I'm just amazing! Pft forget Ambrose he's in the past but I really would like to know how you're scar is healing? Who gave it to you again?" While we were talking Eddie, Mason, Mia, Sydney and Adrian showed up. Then it was the calm before the storm. All the conversations that were happening between parents and friends stopped and they all stared at us.

"Rose you're crossing a line right now and I really do insist you back out of it." Hisses an obviously irritated Christian since I was insulting his aunt .

"Shut up Christian no one was talking to you. So Tasha are you going to answer?" I couldn't help but smile.

"You fucking stupid bitch! You know good as well as everyone else Ambrose cheated on you cause you were to much of a prude!" Does Tasha really think that'll bother me?

"It's ok at least I don't spread my legs for just anyone, unlike you." Her smirk appeared on her face which got me really suspicious.

"Well I really didn't want to reveal to anyone how I got this scar on my face but you know if you keep pushing me… It might just slip out." I froze the only people who knew about that scar was me, Tasha and Adrian and the old man.

**Flashback**

Adrian was dropping me off at Ambrose's house since Adrian needed to talk to him about something. Anyway when he was pulling up into the drive way Tasha's car was parked right in front of the house. We both kinda stared at the car and just ran into the house, I had a key to the house and we ran in. What surprised me I should've really seen this coming ever since Tasha and Ambrose had been getting strangely close. Of course they were doing the dirty on the couch. They pulled apart as soon as the door opened.

"Rose! I… You weren't supposed to come until later. This ... I can explain honest!" Tasha had a stupid smirk on her face while she was getting dressed. I really tried to calm myself down, the deep breathing exercises that my council showed me didn't help at all, I could feel my blood boiling I couldn't stop myself.

"TASHA! YOU FUCKING DUMB BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! That's when I ran and tackled her causing her to hit her face hard on the glass coffee table that was behind her leaving a deep gash on her face, after that happened I kept punching her in the face it took Adrian and Ambrose all their strength to pull me off her.

"Rose! Rose! Listen to me you need to calm down!" Ambrose was trying to get a hold of my face but I didn't want him to touch me after he was touching her. But I saw the blood and realized what I had done. The tears were pouring down my face as I ran out of the house. No one was able to find me for at least 2 weeks. It's strange how Dimitri was the one to find me and not Lissa.

**Present day**

"Alright students everyone on the bus say goodbye now!" I actually didn't realize that Stan or the bus was there. Everyone was getting on the bus except Adrian who stopped and waited for me at the door.

"Rose what was the about? Anyway behave and try not to start a lot of fights please. See you when you get home." Mom hugged me and walked to the car.

"Old man you're really making me leave?" He was smiling at what I said.

"Wish you didn't have to but on the other hand alone time with your mom." Oh god ew! I couldn't stop the disgusted look from appearing on my face.

"Listen Rose don't dwell on what Tasha said to you. It's the past, try enjoying the trip ok?"

"I will dad. See you later." With that Adrian and I were sitting by the middle row since everyone else was either to busy talking or just listening to music.

"Rose… About what Tasha said earlier" Before Adrian can start I had cut him off

"Leave it Adrian, now isn't the time or place to talk about that, they might hear." Christian called out my name.

"Hey! Rose you and Adrian seem to be the only one who knows who gave my aunt that scar. Care to tell me about it!" I turned around just in time to see Lissa punch him in the arm. Then that voice with a Russian accent spoke up.

"She was going to tell me but she just stopped when she was going to say it." Of course Tasha and Dimitri were close.

"Not like it's any of your business Belikov." What surprised me is that it wasn't Adrian that said that, it was Mia.

"Tch, not like it's any of yours Mia." Mason put a protective arm around Mia. Adrian left me to talk to Sydney and Christian was asleep, that's when Lissa made her move to come and talk to me.

"Hey Rose, about what happened yesterday I'm sorry."

Hope you all enjoyed remeber to review and i'll update as fast as I can :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait reviewers. Oh and if this chapters shitty my beta didn't respond when I sent her this and I really wanted to post it so sorry for the shit grammar and all that. Oh and to the guest that reviewed you don't have to read this fanfic. For your information this is my first one so fuck off I can take constructive criticism but when you're being a full on douche it annoys me. But thanks for taking time out of your oh so busy life for that review.

Disclaimer Don't own the characters and blah blah blah

Enjoy!

Previously

"Tch, not like it's any of yours Mia." Mason put a protective arm around Mia. Adrian left me to talk to Sydney and Christian was asleep, that's when Lissa made her move to come and talk to me.

"Hey Rose, about what happened yesterday I'm sorry."

Now

"Lissa why is it that when you want to know something you apologize to me?"

"It's not that I really am sorry! I just didn't know if you were still upset at me because of what I said yesterday. So you want to tell me what happened to Tasha?"

"Not right now Lissa." I got up and walked away from her and sat next to Dimitri. Yes I sat next to him but that's only cause I know no one would've bothered him.

"Is there something you need from me Rose?" Dimitri looked up from those Western novels he loved to read so much, to me I just find that a little odd that he fantasizes about being a cowboy.

"No one will bother me if I sit with you that's all." As I said that I turned away and stared at the forest passing us by.

"If it makes you feel any better Rose I wish we don't fight on this trip. Since it'll get us home faster, what do you say? Truce until we get back to our regular school?" Dimitri then stuck out his hand to me. I had a suspicious feeling that everyone was looking at us so I looked around and they all seemed to be holding their breathes.

"Truce." With that said we shook hands and just kept to ourselves the rest of the way there.

Time skip

"Okay everyone off the bus and line up!" Stan yelled.

"Hi everyone I'll be the one in charge of all the group activities you're going to be doing so please follow me. You can as we enter that the staircase splits 2 different ways one side is boys and one side are for the girls. As we continue down the hall and go through these doors we enter the living room, this is one of many living rooms in the mansion. On the right through that door is the way to the kitchen. Continuing on threw these back doors you can see the swimming pool. Let's go down to the basement, we recently turned the basement to an all out gym with lots of equipment." I saw a door that had a weird emblem on it and was going to push it open but the guide lady or whatever ran and shut the door as soon as it was kind of open.

"This room is strictly out of bounds for females. The males are allowed to go through here as much as they like. Girl's you can not and I mean absolutely not go through these doors or there will be consequences! Do you understand." Everyone just nodded in agreement since she looked like a crazy psycho guarding the door.

After the guide took a deep breath she continued on "So that's all Dinner will be at 7 pm so don't be late. Go get settled and look around till the time comes." With that said she just left.

"Um… Okay then, so who's sleeping where?" I said looking at the girl's. After that was decided I was bunking with Lissa, Mia and Sydney were together. Us girl's just walked away from the boys going to find our rooms since they looked like they were in such a deep conversation, when I say deep I mean like everyone looked so serious. If you ask me it was kind of creepy.

While Lissa and I were in our rooms Lissa asked me "Rose is now a good time to ask?"

So after relaying my whole story to Lissa she looked disgusted at first but then came and hugged me and we got really deep into talking about the situation that happened I didn't notice Mia and Sydney come in. Until I got bombarded by pillows hitting my face, as soon as I got the pillows out of their grasp Lissa, Mia and Sydney were laughing like crazy.

"This means war!" I yelled and started chasing them down the hall not realizing we were on the boys side in their own rec room. I went to throw my pillow at Mia but she dodged and it hit Dimitri. All the laughing in the room went silent and everyone was waiting to see what Dimitri would do to me. To my surprise he took the pillow and smacked straight in the face causing me to fall back on to Eddie which made him fall on the couch.

Eddie being oh so gentlemanly he threw me off him on to the ground then he reached and grabbed a couch pillow trying but failing to throw it at Dimitri but ended up hitting Lissa who was standing behind the couch. Anyways that just started a massive pillow fight with a lot of cusses thrown at each other and pillows. Everyone was having a great time even Dimitri and I until the Councillor came in and saw what we were doing. It probably looked really bad with the feathers not to mention Christian and Lissa had to be making out in a corner when the Councillor came in.

"What did you do! All the pillows! You.. Everyone clean this up and met at the dinning hall it's time to eat anyways." She stormed off out the door.

"The pillow fight was way more fun than this!" Complained Mia with feathers sticking out of her hair. We all started laughing at eachother and saw how ridiculous we looked.

Dinning hall

After everything was finally cleaned up it was time to eat! God I was starving and the food looked absolutely delicious. We left the boys to clean up since they said they had other things to do.

Our food was served in front of us but Lissa made us all wait for the boys to come back.

"Where are they! I'm starving and they decide now of all times to go and mess around. Did anyone hear where they said they were going?"

"I think I heard Adrian say something about going to the basement." Sydney said turning away from her conversation with Lissa.

"I'm going to get them." I said as I was standing up.

"Rose wait they may be coming now!" Lissa had shouted after me.

I met the boys half way except Dimitri wasn't with them.

"Adrian where's Dimitri?"

"He's still in the basement." That's when Eddie and Mason punched Adrian in the arm.

"Adrian are you're a dumb ass!" Exclaimed an annoyed Christian. After that the just walked past me as they started an argument with each other completely forgetting I was there. I rushed off down the basement stairs and found the door with the weird emblem open. As I looked inside there was a lite hallway as I was walking down I could kind of hear faint talking so I followed the voices.

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate you doing this for me and the guys." That deep voice it had to be Dimitri! I rushed to the door and pushed it open just in time to see Dimitri biting into some girl's neck as she was moaning in what I assumed was bliss. I didn't mean to be heard but I let out a tiny squeak. Dimitri tore his mouth from her neck and we just stared at each other in horror.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Thank you for all the reviews!

Also for an awesome Beta :)

Hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own V.A sadly :(

_Previously_

I rushed to the door and pushed it open just in time to see Dimitri biting into some girl's neck as she was moaning in what I assumed was bliss. I didn't mean to be heard but I let out a tiny squeak. Dimitri tore his mouth from her neck and we just stared at each other in horror.

_Now_

I couldn't move at all, my body was in shock from what I just saw. There was blood dripping from Dimitri's mouth.

"Rose... I…" His hand was reaching out for me but I couldn't let him touch me. He drank blood for goodness sake! I did the only reasonable thing anyone else would, I ran out of the room and out of the house. I could hear voices calling out for me, it must've been because I slammed the basement door open… Either way I just needed to get out of that confining house. If vampires were real what else are there out there! It probably wasn't the best idea to run in the forest after what I saw but there was nowhere else to go. I kept running even though I felt like I was going to collapse, I started slowing down as I saw a clearing up ahead. There was a small cabin there.

I walked up to the cabin and knocked "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

I heard nothing so I twisted the door knob. The place wasn't too bad, it looked like someone came here sometimes. I was walking around and found the kitchen...thank God. I made a nice sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table and ate. As I was finishing off my sandwich I heard the front door open and someone step in, I bolted to the bedroom and barricaded the door with a dresser and a chair sat on the bed and waited for some hulk to just come and break down the door.

"Rose are you here? Please answer me, all the girls are asking what happened. Rose!" Dimitri's voice it was so amazing… Wait what am I saying! Dimitri's a monster; he was drinking that girls blood… But that girl didn't complain. Christian, Mason, and Eddie are probably just like Dimitri! How could they do that? Is Lissa Christian's next target?! Oh hell no!

I silently crept out of the bedroom. I saw Dimitri standing in the living room looking at the kitchen since I probably forgot to turn off the light stupid me. I ran charging at Dimitri but he flipped me over his shoulder and pinned me to the ground. I tried struggling but he was too big and I couldn't push him off me, damn his muscles!

"Rose, stop struggling please! I don't want to hurt you!" I couldn't even look at him right now.

"Ya like how you hurt that other girl in the basement?! Get the fuck off! I hate your fucking guts, you freak! Did you guys plan this? The girls would be you're next meal when you see fit or are you going to kill me now since I know our secret!" Oh my God why does he have to be so strong! But his grip loosened and when I looked into his eyes. He looked like he was in pain.

"Do you honestly think I'm such a monster?" I saw Dimitri's hand ball into fist and he started shouting at me.

"Ya I'm a fucking vampire but that doesn't mean I kill anyone! I AM NOT SOME FUCKING MONSTER THAT PREYS ON INNOCENT GIRLS LIKE HOW YOU THINK! You have no fucking idea how hard I tried to keep this secret safe and you know why, cause people like you just go off fucking bitching when they don't know the whole truth! You think I asked to be a vampire! To have centuries pass when I had to watch countless friends die before my eyes! If I wanted you dead you would have been dead a long time ago!" Dimitri's breathing was erratic, he looked as if he ran a mile or something.

We just stood and stared and each other. I did some really deep thinking in those few moments.

"Dimitri… I'm so sorry; you don't understand how terrible I feel. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I was just so shocked at what I saw and then… I didn't know what to think or feel. For that I really am sorry." I grabbed his hand which tightened over mine.

"I mean after that whole Tasha incident you were the one that found me. How'd you do it?" He pulled me to sit on the couch with him.

"I just knew where to go. It's weird, when everyone was told that you disappeared we all thought the worst. No one could calm Lissa down since she was as frantic as your mom was. It was strange no one would think to check by the cottage, we were always there together when we were younger, it was one of your favorite places." I couldn't help the shocked look that came on my face.

"How did you know that I love it there?" I just realized Dimitri was still holding my hand and it… Didn't even bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Everyone was swimming and it was just you and I sitting on the dock. You told me that it really did feel like an escape from the real world." He tugged my hand which pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Oh Roza, don't tell the other girls about what you saw tonight. I hope you don't treat any of us any different from how you used to." His voice was muffled since his head was on my shoulder.

"Don't worry comrade, but you know they might either find it cool or be freaked out and never want to see you again… Ya I definitely won't tell them about this. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours." It was really nice just being embraced by Dimitri.

"Roza we'll have to go back to the camp before Stan or the councillor tries to find us." He was pushing a strand of hair away from my face.

It was weird since I was at a loss for words. Rose Hathaway is never at a loss for words, his eyes were so dark and alluring I couldn't help losing myself in them.

"Rose! Hello?" Dimitri was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Oh yah… Do you think we can stay here for the night? Just I don't think I'll be able to stand the other guys right now." I was playing around with his hand.

"Anything for my Roza." He just called me his! I wonder if he knew that he let that slip out?

We just lay on the couch in each other's embrace and that's all I really needed right now. I could hear Dimitri's heartbeat, slow and steady lulling me to sleep. When I woke up I was in the bed with Dimitri's arm around me and I snuggled closer.

"Careful Rose or I might get the impression you actually like me now." Even when he said that he made no move to take his arm away from my waist.

"Who said I don't?" Oops.. Did that just slip?

"Well I like you too if that counts for anything." Did I hear wrong or is this some twisted dream? I sat up and looked at him.

"You what!?"

"I like you Roza, I really like you." I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming am I hearing right?

"I think I might like you too." That's when the bedroom door bust open and there stood all the guys. How could this situation get anymore awkward?

Don't for get to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

_Previously_

"You what!?"

"I like you Roza, I really like you." I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, am I hearing right?

"I think I might like you too." That's when the bedroom door bust open and there stood all the guys. How could this situation get anymore awkward?

_Now_

Adrian was the first to speak up "Aw the happy couple!"

"Aw look Dimitri your vampire squad is here! You should feel so proud." I couldn't help the sarcasm.

All the boys except Dimitri froze and then they all looked at Dimitri.

"You told her! How could you tell her! Everyone swore a blood pact and you just out right told her after you said you like her! What is wrong with you, I can't!" I don't think I've ever seen Christian look more frantic than he did right now.

"Christian, calm the fuck down! I saw Dimitri drinking blood that's why I ran out of the Mansion, do you honestly think that I ran out here to have some romantic shit happen?"

"Now that Rose knows, can I tell Lissa?" I honestly think Christian's a fucktard for asking that.

"Why would you want to tell Lissa that? She might freak out or she might even break up with you! Plus you have a chance of ruining my relationship with Sydney and Masons relationship with Mia! Girl's talk to each other." Now it was Adrians turn to panic, this was really getting old.

"Jesus, can you and Christian think straight? Obviously you can't tell Lissa yet Christian, Rose only found out since she walked in on Dimitri. If that startled her so much just think of how Lissa would act if you went out and told her that you were a vampire!" At least Eddie is the reasonable one here.

"Exactly, we'll tell them but not now. Let's go back I'm thirsty." Ew I wonder if Mason was thirsty for blood or if it was for water… Actually I don't want to find out.

We all started walking back to the Mansion. I started daydreaming about the incident with Tasha. How would Christian react if I told him that I did that to his aunt? Would he drain my blood… Or rip my throat out? Dimitri wouldn't let that happen though, he seems as if he's the leader of all of them. Well he is the tallest that's for sure. All of a sudden I tripped and landed face first in the dirt. My ankle hurt like hell too.

"Shit! I should've paid attention to where I was going." Dimitri helped me get up but most of my weight was on him.

"Rose did you get hurt? Are you able to walk?" Dimitri looked really concerned.

"I'm fine comrade, just tripped. I'll be able to walk." As soon as I put pressure on my left foot it hurt like a bitch and I collapsed to the ground.

"Here Roza, get on my back." Who was I to deny a guy that wanted to carry me?

"Hey wait a second where'd all the guys go?" I looked around wondering if they would somehow pop out of no where and ambush us.

"Don't worry I told them to go ahead and tell the staff that you're injured." Is Dimitri some kind of mind reader now?

"No, I'm not a mind reader Roza just had a gut feeling about what you were thinking." I guess that would make sense. Dimitri does know me very well.

Time skip

As soon as Dimitri and I got back to the Mansion we were bombarded with a lot of questions from Lissa, Mia, and Sydney but they were pushed aside by the whack job councillor.

"Dimitri, bring Rose to the infirmary." She just walked off, no rant about me leaving, or some disappointed look I was expecting.

"Rose are you ok? Is your ankle hurting a lot? Why did you run off like that last time? Did you eat?" The questions just coming from Lissa. It kind of annoyed me at the moment since I am injured and the questions didn't calm my mood at all.

"Lis, I'll answer you're questions later but I just want to get some pain killers and rest right now. Alright?"

"I see… Later then Rose, hope you feel better." We ran into Stan right after Lissa left but what was strange is that he didn't even look at me or tease me about injuring myself. Strange…

"Dimitri, how far is the infirmary?" He rounded another corner. Did these people think that no one would get hurt?

We finally came to the infirmary room that had the red cross on it. Dimitri opened the door and lowered me on the bed; propping my injured leg up on a pillow. I looked around wondering where the nurse and the councillor were as Dimitri kept opening the cabinets as if he were looking for something. He finally pulled out bandages and painkillers. I was lying down on the bed while Dimitri finished wrapping up my ankle.

"Sleep Roza, you need to rest. I'll see you when you wake up." He was getting up to leave when I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Dimitri stay with me. I won't be able to sleep in this room, everything's so… hospital like. It's creepy." I moved over and patted the spot beside me. He looked hesitant at first but he came and laid with me. He pulled me closer to him, placing his face in the crook of my neck. My heartbeat quickened since I knew what he was and him being this close shocked me. Slowly getting used to it I started to drift to sleep but Dimitri's deep voice startled me.

"I'm so glad you're safe and not injured too bad Roza. I would never have forgiven myself if something bad happened to you." He took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"It wouldn't have been your fault. I was the one daydreaming and not paying attention. If anyone's to blame then it's me. No need to worry." I drifted off to sleep after that. I'm not sure if Dimitri was asleep or if he was just beside me but it was really comforting that he would stay with me.

I don't know how long I was asleep, for it looked like it was dark outside. My head was on Dimitri's chest with his arm around my waist pulling me closer, his heartbeat was slow and steady. I was so entranced with hearing his heartbeat that I didn't even realize someone was taking pictures of us. It wasn't just anyone either...it was Tasha.


End file.
